Vehicles, machines, and robots may be configured for manned or unmanned operations in off-road environments where the local features of terrain are not fully known. In the prior art, vehicle designers relied on the observation and control of the operator to avoid roll-over of the vehicle, striking objects with low vehicle-to-ground clearance, or other problems with negotiating rugged terrain. However, if vehicle is configured for unmanned operation or for operator-assisted operation, there is need to configure the vehicle for replicating, simulating, or even enhancing the observation and control of a human operator to negotiate rugged terrain safely and efficiently.